New Kid
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Tenel Ka Djo has decided to go to the Jedi Temple to finish her training as a Jedi Knight. There she learns new lessons and makes a few new friends.
1. First Day

I don't own Star Wars! I did think think that it would be fun to rewrite some of the books though!

The list of characters is growing! New faces and old faces.

xxxxxxxx

Tenel Ka sat still in her seat of the speeder Jain Farstrider was driving.

Ever since she was five years old Jain had taught her the ways of the Force. Now that she was fourteen it was time to come to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and learn more.

It would be this first time in her life that she would be away from her parents and anyone she knew back home except for Jain.

Finally the speeder came to a halt and Jain spoke into the comm for several seconds. A landing platform emerged from the side of the Jedi Temple and Jain brought the speeder in for a landing.

The platform retracted into the Temple. It took Tenel Ka's eyes several seconds to adjust to the dark interior but when it did she saw that there were several people waiting to greet them.

"Jain, welcome back to the Jedi Temple." A man that Tenel Ka knew to be Luke Skywalker said in greeting. "It's been far too long Master Skywalker." Jain said, a smile on her face.

Finally Master Skywalker turned to her. "You must be Tenel Ka, you look a lot like your mother." Tenel Ka nodded. She couldn't believe that the leader of the Jedi Order had acknowledged her. Almost no one did that back home; especially her grandmother.

"Good morning Master Skywalker," Tenel Ka said clearly as she was taught.

xxxxxx

Jaina Solo sat in one of the Jedi Temple's Mess Halls eating with her twin, Jacen, their cousin Padmé Skywalker and Annika Jixton.

Jaina didn't care much for her cousin, she was several months younger than her and Jacen and she liked to think things through before acting. Jaina was a girl of action. She didn't have time to think of why something was the way it was or why people were the way they were.

Glancing further into the Mess Hall she saw her younger brother Anak sitting with a girl that had been found a few days ago on Tatooine. If she remembered correctly the girl's parents had given her to the Tusken Raiders there so that the Raiders could leave her to die in the desert. Thankfully Master Sierra Lukas had been on Tatooine and had rescued the girl from the Raiders.

"May I join you?" Jaina turned her head to the source of the voice. It was Zekk Bryne, he was an orphan but he was a quick thinker. "Sure," Jaina answered and slid over so that Zekk could sit more comfortably at the small table.

"Master Farstrider is back." Padmé said suddenly. "She even brought a new student with her." Jaina stared at her cousin, trying to figure out who Master Farstrider was and why her cousin would know her.

"_All fourteen, thirteen and twelve year old students please report to Training Room Aero."_ A female Jedi Knight announced over the Temple's internal speakers.

Jaina inwardly sighed as she stood and picked up her plate of half eaten blue noodles covered in a Corellian cheese sauce. "See you around Zekk," Jaina said with a smile.

Jaina headed to the Kitchen area of the Mess Hall to return the tray, her twin, cousin and Annika were not far behind.

xxxxx

Tenel Ka stood nervously next to Master Ahsoka Jixton in a Training Room. She was worried. It had been explained to her that she shouldn't reveal her heritage to anyone. If anyone was to ask she was to answer and say that she was from the Hapes Cluster.

Slowly the room filled up and Tenel Ka felt uneasy. Many of them had been training for Jedi Knighthood since they were old enough to understand words. She on the other hand had only been training since she was five.

After a few minutes of silence Master Jixton spoke. "Everyone, this is Tenel Ka. She's from the Hapes Cluster and she is here to become a Jedi Knight." The Togruta Master explained to the assembled group. "I expect you all to treat her with respect and help her feel welcome at the Temple."

The assembled group nodded.

"Now, we will separate into our groups and practice our hand to hand combat." Master Jixton said.

Tenel Ka watched as everyone got into groups silently wondering what group she was going to be in.

"Akul Clan," Master Jixton called. A group came forward looking anxious. "Tenel Ka will be with you. I expect you to kind to her and help her adjust to Temple life." Most of the group nodded while others just stared at her.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

xxxxx

Padmé Ayrin Skywalker watched the new girl closely. _She must be from the Noble Class just by the way she carries herself._ She thought.

They entered Training Room Beta and everyone paired up. Padmé stood across from her friend Annika Jixton and slipped into battle stances. Annika had an advantage over Padmé in the fact that Padmé didn't have montrals and Annika did so the young girl could sense the layout of the room and knew when something or someone was coming up behind her; without the Force.

They sparred for several minutes when several guardians entered the room.

"Everyone switch partners." One of the Guardians, Mace, said.

Padmé and Annika bowed to each other and went their separate ways.

Padmé sparred with three others, Jeorge, Wil and Mari, when she found herself in front of the new girl. Akul Clan had always been one member short so Tenel Ka made it so that everyone had a partner and no one had to fight two opponents. Although in Padmé's opinion it was good practice for being a Jedi.

Tenel Ka was good, Padmé would admit that but she had been taught street fighting by Master Jixton and Jix.

With one smooth motion she swept Tenel Ka's feet from underneath her and then gently put her foot on Tenel Ka's neck. "Dead." Padmé declared.

xxxxx

Tenel Ka felt her face burn in shame. Back home her self defense instructors said that she was one of their best students but now she doubted it since this girl used moves that she wasn't familiar with.

"Padmé, Master Jixton said to be nice to her!" A girl's voice rang out. The girl, Padmé, turned to the speaker. "If I went easy on her she would never learn how to defend herself against those that mean her harm. Besides Mace doesn't see bothered by it." Padmé countered to the girl.

"She's right," a boy with blond hair said calmly. "If she did wrong than the Guardians would have either done or said something."

The girl that had spoken glared at the boy.

"Lay off of him Jaina!" Padmé said. "He has a point."

"Enough." One of the apparent Guardians said gently. "Tenel Ka will never learn if she is cuddled and treated like something breakable."

"Now report to the Archives for your lesson on the many battles between the Jedi and the Sith." Another Guardian said.

xxxxx

Bail Solo hurried through the corridors of the Jedi Temple to Training Room Gamma. His age mates were already there waiting for him.

He ducked his head and hurried to stand across from his friend Ailyn Jixton. They had been friends since the cradle and Master Ahsoka Jixton would watch him when Ani wasn't available to take care of him.

In his heart of hearts he admitted to having a crush on Ailyn. She was beautiful and intelligent and she could beat almost anyone in hand to hand combat.

Soon they would be selected as padawans and their opportunity to gain valuable field experience would begin.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face." Ailyn whispered to him as she played with one of her thin braids.

Ailyn was one of the few children of Ahsoka and Jix to have hair. It grew and came out on either side of her back lekku. For many years her parents cut it very short so that no one would pull on her hair and potentially rip it out by the roots and cause bleeding that they couldn't reach.

"Alright everyone," Master Corray Ly-pah said. "As you all know next month there will be a tournament so that you may show all the Knights and Masters of the Order how far you have come in your training and possibly be chosen for one on one training with a Knight or Master. If not it will be a great opportunity to learn how to improve your style and technique."

Several students stood straighter as she passed them.

"Now, try not to get into trouble and do your best in all that you do." Master Ly-pah said as she walked away from them. "Begin." She said once she was a safe distance from them.

Bail and Ailyn ignited their lightsabers began to duel.

xxxxx

Jain is pronounced like the name Jane. The name itself comes form The Wheel of Time series where it is theh name of an adventurer.

I gave Zekk a last name because according wookieepedia he doesn't have a last name which is just stupid.

Anyhow let me know what you think!


	2. Adjusting

For anyone that was wondering Padmé is the oldest child of Luke and Mara Skywalker.

Not sure how long this is going to be. When I started writing this I knew the ending. However I revised the first chapter, big time. I am allowing the characters to speak to me and one thing that they are saying is that they need a little more time before they have the adventure.

xxxxx

The next few days were hard for Tenel Ka. She missed her parents and her few friends in the Hapes Cluster.

Life in the Jedi Temple was different then she pictured it. She slept in a Dorm with other females her age but since many of them had been there since they were young children they had already made friends with each other so she was alone for the most part.

One day she was sitting in the Mess Hall Tooka when two human children that she recognized from Akul Clan came over. "May we sit here?" The girl, Jaina asked. Tenel Ka nodded. She watched as they set down their trays and sat in the seats across from her.

"We don't usually eat in this Mess Hall because this is considered a kiddie place." Jaina said. "The only reason we are here is because our Mom wants us to an eye on our younger siblings." "They can be really annoying." Jacen said.

Tenel Ka didn't know what to say to this since she didn't have any younger siblings but she did have cousins.

A group of children suddenly approached them. Jaina groaned. "They never leave us alone!" She grumbled.

The children set their trays around the table and sat down.

"Tenel Ka, these are some of my cousins and some of my younger siblings long with some of their friends. My siblings are Mikayla or Kayla and Renee. My cousins are Satine and Kaylee. And their friends are Wrenga Jr. and Plo." Jaina said.

Tenel Ka nodded as she watched as the two Togruta children ripped into their meat.

"You will get used to it." Jacen said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Tenel Ka asked, curious. "We have one older brother, Bail, there's us; then there's Anak, Kayla, Renee, Shmi and Galen. Shmi is three and Galen is just a baby." Jaina said.

Tenel Ka's eyes bugged. "Your parents have eight children?" she yelped. Jacen nodded. "Mom says that there might be more depending on other things."

"I have two older sister; Padmé and Satine and then there's me then there's Beru, Luka and baby Ilona." Kaylee chimed in.

Tenel Ka forced a smile. "Do you have any brothers?" she asked Kaylee. "Nope, only sisters but Mommy says that one day we will have a brother because she foresaw a brother for us." Kaylee answered.

The rest of lunch was filled with the younger ones talking about what they were learning and how far they were coming in their lightsaber training.

Tenel Ka was relieved when when a female Jedi called Akul Clan to the Hangar for piloting class.

xxxxxx

Jacen Solo nearly hopped from one foot to the other as his grandfather explained the controls of the ship they would be flying today.

Truthfully he didn't want to be in the piloting class; he rather be in the nature class but piloting was a must for all Jedi. Nature classes were lower on the list because it wasn't as important for them to learn about different animals.

"Jacen," His grandfather said making him jump slightly. "Can you tell me why the Eta-6 Interceptor is superior to the Eta-2 Interceptor?" "Because it's faster?" Jacen asked slowly.

Several of his clan mates snickered.

"Raynar, can you tell me why the Eta-6 Interceptor is the better craft?" His grandfather asked the stuck up snob.

Raynar stood straighter.

"The Eta-6 is more maneuverable, slightly smaller, has a hyperdrive and, as Jacen stated, faster. However it is slightly harder to control if you are a first time pilot." Raynar said simply.

Jacen watched as his grandfather nodded.

"As you all might have guessed you will be learning how to fly a Eta-6 today."

Several of the clan members smiled. They all were hoping to get a shot at the top record from the Old Jedi Order.

Jacen felt his heart sink. He really hated being in the cockpit of a fighter; but he didn't mind being at the controls of a bigger ship.

"Jacen, have you been playing attention?" His grandfather asked, making Jacen jump for a second time that session.

"You will be leading Red Squadron." His grandfather announced.

"But Jaina is the better-" Jacen began. "Jacen, are you questioning my judgment?" His grandfather asked. "You will never learn how to lead if you are always following your sister around."

Jacen lowered his head and climbed in the simulator that was reserved for Red Leader. He just hoped that his grandfather wouldn't tell his mother that he wasn't paying attention in class.

xxxxxx

Padmé smiled as she and the rest of Akul Clan headed for their next class. She done better in the simulator then she had done before and she had downed more enemy fighters then last time. Her friend Annika had gotten pretty high too and they were some of the younger ones in the clan.

Master Tionne was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon Akul Clan. Today we will delve into the Clone Wars." She said as she walked among the seated students. "But first we are going to discuss the points leading up to the Clone Wars."

Padmé smiled because she had heard about the Wars from the members of the 501st before they died of old age. It seemed really unfair that Rex and the others had to die when they were technically so young. But both her grandfathers favorite thing to say to her when she brought it up was that life was rarely fair.

Padmé leaned forward as Master Tionne talked about the Blockade of Naboo and the subsequent invasion which lead to the election of Palpatine to Chancellor. She already knew all of this but sometimes you learned more or people had questions that could lead to something deeper.

Padmé watched as Tenel Ka rose her hand.

"Yes Tenel Ka?" Master Tionne asked. "How come no one knew of his intentions or that he was a Sith?" Tenel Ka asked. Master Tionne sighed. "It is hard to explain. Darth Sidious was very good at what he might have been as simple as not thinking certain thoughts around the Jedi and he kept up a facade that fooled many people including some of the most powerful Jedi in the Order." Master Tionne explained. "However that is for another time."

No one else rose their hand during the rest of class.

xxxxxx

Tenel Ka sat nervously in her clan's last class for the day: a lecture from Master Luke Skywalker.

Her clan mates were sitting in a half circle on mats on the floor. She was nervous since this would be her first class with him.

"One of the lessons that the ancient Jedi Master Yoda bestowed on me was Do or do not; there is no try." He said once everyone had settled.

"Yes Raynar?" he asked.

"Master, I am puzzled. How can there be no try?" The boy asked.

Tenel Ka noticed that Jaina looked both annoyed and exasperated.

Master Luke Skywalker smiled. "That is a good question Raynar. "If you go in with the mindset that you are going to succeed then the odds of you succeeding rise. If you go in with giving it a try then you are more likely to fail.

"When I was training with Yoda my X-Wing sank into a pond. When I said that I was never going to get it out one thing that he said was that with me it was it cannot be done. When I said that moving stones around was one thing but lifting my X-Wing was different he told me that it was only different in my mind and that I must unlearn what I have learned. When I said that I would give it a try he told mt to try not. Do or do not. There is no try. I tried to lift my X-Wing and failed because I had limited myself. I didn't believe that I could lift it. I kept thinking that it was impossible."

Master Luke Skywalker paused for a moment.

"Imagine my surprise when he used the Force to lift my X-Wing out of the pond and set it on some drier ground. I told him that I didn't believe it. He told me that is where I failed."

Tenel Ka nearly frowned. She had a hard time believing that he ever failed at anything in his life.

xxxx

Annika blocked a blow from Padmé then she sliced at Padmé's legs. Padmé jumped back and blocked the blow. Then they circled each other, looking for an opening. Finally Padmé swung at her and Annika blocked the blow.

"That's enough for today." Cin suddenly said. "I want you to hit the showers and then head for supper. After that is your free time."

Annika and Padmé faced each other and bowed respectfully to each other then they headed for the shower room that was attached to the training room.

"I believe that we are improving." Padmé told her as they entered the shower room. Annika smiled at the thought as she grabbed her bag that contained a chance of clothes.

xxxxxx

I know, I know. I gave Luke/Mara and Leia/Han a ton of kids. I come from a big family. I am the oldest of seven children and both of my parents have children from their first marriage (two and three) so the grand total of children in my family is twelve.

I figured that their would be lots of children in both families seeing that one: they are trying to replentish the Jedi Order and for a long time the children coming in were orphans with a few children from families that want to either look good or don't know/want to handle a Force Sensitive child.

Either way please review, it sends me to the moon and back again when I get them.


	3. Trouble

Sorry that this took so long. *sets head on keyboard* I wasn't sure if Jaina and Jacen were acting according for their age and if I was making them a little too immature for their age. I hope that I haven't butchered them too badly but you can tell that they can be a tad bratty.

If they are too immature let me know and I will do my best to cut back on it.

xxxxxx

It was a week later that Tenel Ka found herself adjusting to Temple life. The younger members of Akul Clan sometimes had different classes then the older ones. She was lucky she guessed to be with her age mates and those close to her age.

She felt that she was getting along with her teachers. She had only annoyed one of the flight instructors her first class when she refused to get in the cockpit of the simulator. He had picked her up and strapped her in before starting the simulation; she had 'died' two minutes into it. Most of Akul Clan seemed to find it amusing that she had been treated like a child. Thankfully Jaina and Jacen didn't comment on it when they sat down for lunch the next day.

Part of Tenel Ka wished that Jaina shared a dorm with her so that she would have a friend. Once she thought of it she didn't know which dorm Jaina slept in at all.

_Well both Jaina and Jacen mentioned that they have siblings. What if their parents are Jedi Knights or Master?_ Tenel Ka wondered with some trepidation.

Her grandmother had tried to cast doubt in her mind about coming to the Jedi Temple. One of the things that she said was that some of the students were children of the Jedi in the Temple and that she would never fit in because she hadn't been there from the beginning.

What if Jaina and Jacen decided that they didn't want to be her friend?

Tenel Ka believed that she could deal without having friends at the Temple since she didn't really have any friends back home. But her mother had told her that a life without friends would be a lonely existence.

Tenel Ka sensed Jaina and Jacen approaching her table. She looked up from her datapad and watched as they walked towards her.

"May we sit with you?" Jaina asked. Tenel Ka nodded and the two sat down.

They ate in silent for several minutes.

"Tonight we have to go to a political party." Jacen said. Tenel Ka blinked several times. Why hadn't she been informed about this party?

"Don't worry," Jaina said. "Only Jacen, Bail and I are going with our parents. You aren't expected to go."

Tenel Ka sighed in relief. She really rather not go to any parties while she was training as a Jedi. She rather not be treated differently then her peers here at the Temple just because she was a princess.

"So why are you two and your older brother going with your parents, why not your whole family?" Tenel Ka asked. "Anak, Kayla, Renee, Shmi and Galen are too young in Mom's opinion to go. Besides our parents have some enemies that would love to snatch one of us and threaten them with us." Jacen answered.

Tenel Ka wondered who Jaina and Jacen's parents were that their enemies would threaten them with their children.

xxxxxxx

Jaina shifted impatiently. Her grandfather was wasting precious time telling them about battles that took place years before he or his great grandfather was born

"Jaina, can you tell why the Battle of Druuston was important?" Her grandfather asked.

Jaina jumped and then racked her brains about Druuston and why it would be important. Truth be told there were too many trade routes and so many planets along said trade routes. It was hard to remember them all.

"It was on an important trade route." Jaina answered at last.

"No Jaina, Druuston isn't part of any trade route. If you had been paying attention you would know that Druuston was the place of a battle that even though it had no clear victor marked the turning point in the war. With the Sith now fighting among themselves it was child's play to nearly destroy them." Her grandfather said. "Pay attention next time. There is more to life then flying. If you can't learn from the past you will be doomed to make the same mistakes that they made."

Jaina lowered her head.

"Now, let's see how well you guys can recreate the Battle of Druuston." Her grandfather said.

Jaina lifted her head. Hope rising in her chest that she would be picked to lead one of the fighter squadrons.

"Rayner, Padmé and Tenel Ka you are the side that represents the Republic and the Jedi. Annika, Pter and Ric will be represent the Sith and their allies." Her grandfather announced.

Jaina lowered her head a bit. It hurt that her cousin was chosen to lead a squadron but she wasn't.

"Do you have a problem with my decision Jaina?" her grandfather asked. "No sir!" Jaina yelped.

xxxxx

Rayner swallowed as he climbed into the cockpit of the simulator he had been assigned to. It was hard to believe that one o the Temple Guardians had chosen him to be a squadron leader. He didn't consider himself very good in the simulators but others said that he was better than he gave himself credit for.

He just hoped that he was good enough to survive most of the class this time.

xxxxx

Jacen watched as Padmé and Annika smiled at each other. They had lasted pretty long in the simulator. Almost as long as Jaina.

Personally he couldn't quite understand why his grandfather chose clan mates that weren't the best pilots to lead the squadrons.

xxxxx

Sorry that it's kind of short but at least it's longer than my chapters for Far from Home: those can be pretty short.

If you want to see something cute check out my youtube channel: JediLadyMisty. You want to look at the ones with the kittens. Lily is really cute. Sadly Mom doesn't want to put up the Christmas Tree until Christmas is closer because she's afraid that the kittens will knock it over or climb the branches and knock off the glass ornaments. :(

And I am wasting your time once again.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think since if there's something wrong I can't fix it unless I know what's wrong. :)


	4. An Apology

Hey everybody, the holidays are fast approaching and there is barely any snow here. :(

I am grateful that many of you feel that Tenel Ka is in character and that the Solo twins seem to be acting like children their age. That is a huge relief to me since I can't remember that far back.

Nothing really happens in this chapter, mostly some fluff as my Mom calls it.

xxxxxx

Leia had never been more embarrassed by Jaina in her life. Jaina had picked a fight with Jagged Fel; the son of one of the best pilots in the Navy. As far as she could tell Jag had paid Jaina a compliment about something and Jaina attacked the poor young man.

Leia had used the Force to yank her daughter off the poor boy and then berated Jaina in front of the Fels, apologized profoundly to Jagged's parents for her oldest daughter's behavior before dragging her entire family out of the party early.

Jaina sulked the entire trip back to the Temple.

Once they were safe in their quarters she spun around and pointed to the door that led to the bedchamber that Jaina shared with Mikayla. "Go to your room!" Leia snapped.

Jaina stalked to the door, palmed it open and shut it behind her.

Leia sank into the sofa as sighed. She guessed that Jaina might have been upset about something else and decided to vent her frustration on some poor boy. She just hoped that this wouldn't damage any future working relationship they might have since Jagged was a budding pilot that had plenty of skill.

xxxxx

The next day Jaina stalked into the sitting area. Her grandfather was keeping an eye on Galen and Shmi, who were playing on the floor.

"Would you mind telling me what upset you last night?" he asked as he used the Force to set a vase further back on a side table.

"Odin Tarkin insulted everyone in the family's honor and then he hurried off before I could make him take it back. Then Jagged Fel came up to me and said that he thought that my hair was pretty." Jaina explained.

Her grandfather tilted his head to one side. "You attacked a boy just because the one that you wanted to attack wasn't there?"

Jaina nodded, throughly ashamed of her behavior.

"Well, let's go to the Fel's apartment and you can apologize to young Jagged Fel for attacking him.

Jaina stared at her grandfather in shock. "Do I have to Ani? I mean couldn't I just write a letter or-" "I will take you to 650 Sudowood right after you eat." Her grandfather said, cutting her off. "You can make up the time later." Her mother's voice said.

Jaina turned to see her mother standing there watching her.

Before Jaina knew it she was being led to one of the Temple's hangers and her grandfather was getting into a nondescript speeder. Jaina sat next to her grandfather and they headed for 650 Sudowood. It took awhile to get there but soon her grandfather was leading her to a turbolift and punching in a floor number.

Soon the lift came to a halt and then they were in front of a door. Her grandfather pressed the chime.

The door opened to reveal Soontir Fel, one of the highest decorated pilots in the Fleet.

Jaina swallowed.

"She's here to apologize for her behavior to your son, Jagged, last night. Commander Fel." Her grandfather announced calmly.

It unnerved Jaina to see and hear her grandfather talk to someone that wasn't a Jedi let alone a Force Sensitive.

"Jag is about to start his lessons with his tutor. I am sure that he can spare a few minutes to talk to young Jaina Solo." Commander Fel said calmly.

xxxxxx

Anakin watched calmly as his oldest granddaughter spoke to Jagged Fel.

There had been some awkwardness at first but now the two teenagers were talking about their favorite fighters and the perks and pitfalls of their respective fighters.

Finally Commander Fel spoke. "It's almost lunchtime." He announced. "Would you and Jaina like to stay Master Jedi and young Solo?"

"It is a gracious offer but we must be getting back to the Temple. We stayed longer than we should have. I apologize for keeping your son from his studies." Anakin explained. Commander Fel nodded. "Jag, why don't you escort our guests to the door?"

Jag nodded and led them to the door.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you Jaina." He said.

xxxxx

Tenel Ka was surprised that Jaina wasn't in any of the classes that Akul Clan had that day. She had asked Jacen where she was and was told that she had to apologize to a young man for attacking him last night.

A cheer went up from a nearby table and she turned to look. Several beings were clapping an older student named Zekk Bryne on the back.

"What do you think is going on?" Tenel Ka asked Jacen. Jacen shrugged. "Zekk is older than then us by about four years so he might have been chosen by one of the Knights or Masters." He explained.

"That must be exciting." Tenel Ka said. Jacen nodded. "I hope to be chosen by either Master Dev Sibwarra; he is really Empathic. or Master Ami Anders; she understands animals better than most Masters." Jacen announced.

At that moment Jaina came over with a tray of food.

"What did I miss?" she asked, curious. "Zekk Bryne might have Master." Jacen explained. "We talked more about the Clone Wars in History Class and Tenel Ka lasted nearly all of class in the simulator." Jacen said, a touch of pride in his voice.

xxxxx

See, told you that not a lot happened in this chapter. Unless you ship J/J and I have at least one reader that ships J/Z. Personally I don't caare who Jaina ends up with although when I started reading the books Jag came onto the scene pretty quickly.

I am highly considering doing a Christmasy chapter for this fic. Let me know what you think.

Oh and I believe that the next chapter of Dark Angel is ready for posting. YAY!


	5. THe Festival of Lights

This is the Holiday chapter.

xxxxx

Padmé watched as Anak and his wife Mikayla carefully arranged the decorations in Skywalker's quarters. In a few days in would be the Festival of Lights. It was a holiday celebrated by the Sippschaft and the Ashlans. During the Festival of Lights songs were sung, gifts were exchanged, wounds were healed and, for the most part, people were forgiven for wrongs made during the past year.

Padmé found herself wondering just how old Anak and Mikayla were. She knew that they had been around since before the Clone Wars but they refused to speak about where they had come from or how old they were. All she knew about them was that they were pure blooded Ashlans and that the Ashlans on Inamreg had never heard of them before. However her parents told her not to pry so she never dug any deeper.

She watched as Mikayla levitated herself to the ceiling and wrapped some lights around the walls.

"Are you excited for the Festival of Lights?" Mikayla asked her as she landed gracefully on the floor. Padmé smiled. "Not as much as when I was younger. But now I understand the symbolism more. It's more important to to give then to get and that it's important to forgive." Padmé said.

Anak smiled in approval. "You will be a wise Jedi one day Padmé Ayrin Skywalker. That I have foreseen."

xxxxx

Tenel Ka woke on the day of the Festival of Lights to find Enya, Ami, Mata and Emily around a crystal lamp carefully opening presents.

Enya turned to her. "There's several for you here Tenel Ka." She said happily.

Tenel Ka carefully got out of bed and walked over to the crystal lamp and noticed that there was a neat stack of presents for her.

"We have the entire day off and we can talk to our families if we want." Ami squealed. "It's really exciting!"" Emily said, excitement leaking into her voice.

"So if we have the day off is there anything special happening?" Tenel Ka asked. "Well, those two Ashlans Anak and Mikayla tell a story about how words spoken in anger can come back and bite us. And then they tell a love story about a man simply known as the Starman and a Moon Goddess. One year they told how the Ashlans believe the galaxy and it's two companions were created." Mata said.

"Oh," Tenel Ka said.

"Don't worry, none of the stories are very long and they are really meant for the younger students. At least the love story." Ami said.

xxxxx

Anak smiled as everyone came and sat around in the arena.

"Many years ago High Priest Shang Whitesun and his wife the High Priestess Arda Stardust Whitesun journyed to Coruscant shortly after they became the High Priest and High Priestess of the Order of Ashla/Bogden. They brought with them their newborn daughter Fay and three guards. On their third day there they left baby Fay in the apartment assigned to them. It proved to be a mistake. Sometime after they left someone broke into the apartment and stole the tiny baby Fay.

"In their anger the new parents swore that they would curse whoever took their child.

"After a long search that spanned three months baby Fay was found in the Royal Household of Alderaan.

"In her rage Arda snatched her child from the Royal Nanny and told the King and Queen of Alderaan that if another one of their descendants took another member of their blood that Alderaan would be scattered on the Solar Winds.

"For years the Republic feared that the Ashlans would join the Sith for what had happened But to the relief of all the Ashlans stay neutral.

"As you all know Alderaan was destroyed. But was it because the Royal Household took a descendant of Shang and Arda or was it just a horrible coincidence?

"Perhaps no one knows and if someone does then they are not talking." Anak said.

Silence fell as the new students turned the story over in their minds.

Next Mikayla stood.

"A long time ago on a planet far, far away there was a man who's name has disappeared into the sands of time but it is known that he was a brave man. His exploits were stuff of legends and he won admirers everywhere he went. However he was not interested in any of them.

"One night as he traveled by the light of the moons a beautiful woman appeared to him. Sensing that she was someone important he knelt before her. The woman laughed and told him to stand. She told him that she had been watching him and that she was pleased that he was protecting people from harm.

"The man sighed sadly and told the beautiful woman that he did not deserve her praise because he saw that he was a horrible person for he had turned his back on the Gods and Goddesses so he did not deserve admiration from people that were devoted to them.

"The beautiful woman smiled and told him that his disbelief came from when one of the Moon Goddesses didn't heal his mother and that he still was hurt from it.

"Startled the man looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman and realized that she wasn't an ordinary woman but one of the Moon Goddesses.

"Weeping the man asked what he had done to deserve to be in her presence. For he had turned his back on her and her kind. To his surprise she said that she had fallen in love with him and wanted him to be he champion.

"Overwhelmed the man accepted her request. For years he did good in her name and helped bring light into the lives of others. Finally one day the man was terribly injured. As he lay dying the Moon Goddess appeared to him and took him up to the sky. There they were married and like any marriage they were blessed with seven children: Asha, Bo, Cria, Daya, Etan, Fayth and Gyath.

"They still live among the stars as the legend goes and he is as devoted to her as the first day that he saw her." Mikayla finished with a bow.

Anak then stepped forward. "Now we we will share the ancient story behind the Festival of Lights. Many years ago before the Sklaven came and enslaved our people there was an attack by an unknown race. They desecrated the Holy Place of our people and drove them out of their homes. After months of planning our ancestors took back their cities and drove off the invaders with their powers.

"After the invaders were gone the chieftains discovered that their Holy Place had been pillaged and the sacred light and fuel for the sacred light was nearly gone. With tears in their eyes the people retrieved the replacement for the sacred light and with tears in their eyes poured the little fuel that they had left into it. 'We can't not go without the sacred light. We need it to burn for at least one day.' To the surprise of all that were there the fuel not only lasted for a day but long enough for them to make and bless more fuel.

"To this day we see what Ashla did for our ancestors and to show our gratitude we try to forgive others, give presents to others and we remember." Anak said.

Then he and Mikayla danced for the Jedi gathered there. It was said that this was the favorite dance Keila Darklighter, the first High Priestess.

Anak wasn't sure when it became a tradition to do the Dance of Ashla/Bogden but it was a beautiful dance; one that they hadn't done for the Jedi before.

xxxxxx

The reference to Hanukkah is on purpose. The Festival of Lights a mixture of Christmas and Hanukkah. I hope that you all enjoyed it!


	6. The Fesvital of Lights part two

Again I know that this is short but it finishes up the Festival of Lights, more or less.

xxxxxxxx

Tenel Ka watched the two dance, they never let go of each other while they danced around the room. Sometimes they danced close to each other and other times they were barely holding hands.

When they were done they bowed to the assembly which broke into applause.

"That wasn't a love story that they told." Tenel Ka whispered to Jaina. "Some people think that it is and others think it's a story about forgiveness." Jaina said, shrugging.

"Is Master Skywalker and his sister descendants of Shang and Arda Whitesun?" Tenel Ka asked. "They don't know. They do know that they are descended from two Ashlan freighter pilots that returned to find their families and friends slaughtered. Master Ly-pah said that someone swore vengeance for what happened." Jaina answered. "Who, the freighters?" Tenel Ka asked with some scorn.

Jaina looked at her seriously.

"Even though the Ashlans used the Force they could tap into a part of it that we don't fully understand. Master Ly-pah told us that they could sometimes influence things to happen just by asking for something while running a cut hand over a crystal alter from Ilum. Now not everything they asked for would happen. But enough times things they asked for happened to lead us to believe that it was the Will of the Force." Jaina explained.

Tenel Ka shivered slightly.

"Like what?" she asked softly. "There was one time that the Ashlans were attacked by these pirates they told them that if they didn't stop their attacks then that they would be destroyed. The pirates mocked them. To make a long story short the pirates were killed by their rivals." Jaina said softly.

"It must have been a coincidence that the pirates rival found them." Tenel Ka told Jaina. Jaina shook her head. No one knows for sure how those other pirates found the other ones. But it known that it was an act of revenge that destroyed the pirates." Jaina told her.

"What did these pirates do to deserve to get wiped out?" Tenel Ka asked. Jaina leaned over and whispered into Tenel Ka's ear. Tenel Ka's mouth opened in horror.

xxxxxx

Luke and Mara sighed as they relaxed in their quarters. Their children were playing with either dolls or building blocks or reading new book cards.

Mara laughed as Kaylee read But not the Galioumus to Beru and Luka. It was a really cute children's story that rhymed with animals and things.

"A Coro Hog and Lili Frog do a jig in a bog. But not the Galioumus. A Tusk Cat and two womp rats are trying on hats. But not the Galioumus. A Bass Moose and Vil Goose together have juice. But not the Galioumus. A Guru Bear and a Heil Hare have been to Corsa Fair. But not the Galioumus. Now the Coro Hog Lili Frog are out for a jog with the-"

At that moment Luka pulled the datapad away from Kaylee.

Mara couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kaylee's face.

Beru sighed and ran over to Mara. "Mommy, I want a little brother next Festival of Lights." She announced. Mara blinked and turned to Luke.

"Now Beru, Ilona is just a baby. She needs more time with me before your little brother can come." Mara explained gently.

Beru made a face before picking up one of the dolls she had gotten and started to play with them; much to Mara's relief.

xxxxxx

But not the Galioumus is based off the children's book But not the Hippopotamus by Sandra Brown. Or at least I think that's her name and I am not going to search my house or amazon of it.

As for what Jaina whispered in Tenel Ka's ear . . . let's just say that it was bad.

Happy Holidays everyone! :)


	7. Trouble again

This is the last chapter of this fic but the next fic will pick up shortly after this one. It's going to feature a scavenger hunt; Jedi style.

Oh and for those that REALLY want to know what Jaina whispered into Tenel Ka's ear in the last chapter just private message me and I will tell you.

xxxxxx

There was an excited buzz in the air. A Tournament was coming up for the older students. It had been postponed since an emergency had come up. But now the emergency was over and the older students were getting ready for it.

Tenel Ka smiled as she heard the older students chatter like birds about it. She knew that it was when most older students were picked to be padawans by the Knights and Masters.

She found that she was nervous herself for that day. Younger students competed as well so that the Masters could tell certain things about the students and hopefully help them become better.

Jaina and Jacen sat down on either side of her in a lecture room. "Want to get out of the Temple for a few hours?" Jaina asked her in a whisper. Tenel Ka nodded, feeling both nervous and excited at the prospect of seeing more of Coruscant.

"After this lecture and before lunch." Jacen whispered. "We will be gone for a few hours."

xxxxx

Ahsoka did a head count of her students and frowned. "Where are Tenel Ka, Jacen and Jaina?" She asked Akul Clan. "We don't know." Her daughter, Annika, answered. "They weren't at their usual table in the Gardens Mess Hall but they could have been in a different mess hall." Annika said softly.

Ahsoka sighed and turned to Jedi Master Shaak Ti, a Temple Guardian, who was standing not too far from her. "Master, please inform the other guardians that Jaina, Jacen and Tenel Ka are not in their class." Master Ti bowed and left the room.

Ahsoka was telling the Akul Clan how slaves were the backbone of Sith Empires when Shaak Ti reentered. "They are not in the Temple; neither is another student. I have already informed both Masters Skywalker and Master Solo along with the other Temple Guardians." She reported quickly.

Ahsoka acted quickly. "Akul Clan, report to the Archives and continue to study the subject while I speak to the rest of the Masters." She told them and walked calmly out of the room; leaving Master Ti to make sure that they got to their destination safely.

xxxxxx

If the Force Ghosts that guarded the Temple disliked anything it was someone in their care missing. They would have been panicking; if Jedi panicked.

It didn't take them long to discover that Tenel Ka, Jaina and Jacen weren't the only students missing; Bail was missing as well.

It took them an hour to figure out that they weren't anywhere in the Temple and from there their search spread out.

xxxxx

_Two hours later . . . ._

Luke Skywalker felt like sighing as he examined Tenel Ka, Bail, Jaina and Jacen. From what they said they had told Bail that they had permission to leave the Temple and had gotten lost and if they hadn't been trained in the ways of the Force they could have disappeared from the face of the galaxy in the form of slavery.

Luke didn't personally know the horrors of slavery but his father had told him a few stories; enough that Luke knew that if those slavers had gotten their hands on the children and they hadn't been trained in the ways of the Force that they would have to face a life of hardship and they would have no respect; subject to whims of others.

"I hope that you realize how reckless that was." Luke said softly. "You could have been taken and never to see any of us again."

The children lowered their heads in shame.

"Now, I want you all to stand outside and wait while we discuss your punishments."

xxxxxx

Jaina shivered at the look her oldest brother gave her.

"I can't believe that you lied to me about getting permission!" He hissed softly. "They'll sent us to the Farm for sure!"

"Farm?" Tenel Ka asked softly. "A Moisture Farm on Tatooine. Master Luke Skywalker grew up on it. He sends students there sometimes to learn valuable lessons." Bail answered calmly.

xxxxxx

Tenel Ka swallowed as they walked back into the Council Chamber. She prayed that she wouldn't be sent home. Her grandmother would gloat over her for the rest of her life. She rather get sent to this farm.

She looked the Masters right in the eyes. Not sure if she was afraid or not.

"It has been decided that none of you will be allowed to participate in the upcoming tournament." Master Luke Skywalker announced. "As a further punishment all of you will have to help clean parts of the Temple that are not being used. They will be needed in a few years." Master Leia Solo said coolly. "You will not be allowed to use cleaning droids for anything unless you can't reach it. The Guardians will be supervising you." She finished.

Tenel Ka's mouth almost opened. She had never cleaned anything in her life.

xxxxx

Jacen sighed as his grandfather led them to a dark part of the Temple. "You will start cleaning now. If any of us hears any complaints they will be sent where the Temple really needs cleaning." Ani said flatly.

Jacen nodded.

xxxxxxxxx

Who thinks that cleaning is a fitting punishment?

It might take me awhile to post the sequel but it's going to be good.


End file.
